My Big Fat Fabulous Wedding
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: Sakura Kinimoto, one of the most famous wedding planners is assigned to her new couple: The ever-famous and rich, headstrong CEO Syaoran Li and his spoilt little fiancee Sandy. This definitley deos not bode well for Sakura. In-fact it spell trouble! R&R!
1. Meet the couple

**I'm back with a brand new story. I know i'm the worst person to keep ideas in my help, but I just can't help it!! This idea came to me while I was watching a show called: My Big Fat Fabulous Wedding. It was really good and then I thought I should make a story out of this, so here it is. I know that many people have made a story like this, but I just want to make it clear that I would never copy anyones stories so if you think that I am please tell me and I'll try and make it different. Well here's the first chapter.**

**Summary:::Sakura Kinimoto, the most famous wedding planner is assigned to a new couple: The ever-famous and rich, headstrong CEO Syaoran Li and his spoilt little fiancee. The definitely does not bode well for Sakura.**

**:::Characters/Ages:::**

**Sakura:::24 **

**Syaoran:::26**

**Sandy:::24**

**:::_More characters will be on their way so don't think that's the end of the list._:::**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**:::My Big Fat Fabulous Wedding:::**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**01:::Meet the couple**

I ran around my room desperately looking for clothes to wear. Trust me you'd be in that kind of hurry when you just found 48 hours ago that the richest businessman, Li Syaoran and his fiancee, are coming over my house to discuss about their wedding. Yep! They've put it all over the magazines and newspapers. 'Li Syaoran and Sandy Wilkins, soon to be Mr & Mrs Li' Thats the gossip these days. Another celebrity wedding that's gonna crash and burn! Sorry about that, I should probably introduce myself. Hi my names Sakura Kinimoto, one of the most famous wedding planner in New York. I'm twenty four years old and single.

I put on a simple black, long-sleeved jumper and a long white skirt. Putting on a white beaded necklace, I looped it once around my neck and slipped on white stiletto's and applied some make-up, but keeping it all natural-looking. I kept is all cool and casual-looking. Deciding to leave my hair out, I made extra sure that I had all my papers with me and in the right order. I looked down at my watch a realized what time it was. They were meant to be here, five flippin' minutes ago! They're most probably getting stalked about by the paparazzi's.

Walking carefully down the stairs making sure not to rip on the stairs in my heels. I hastily made my to the kitchen for breakfast. I sipped on my coffee while reading a magazine to pass the time.

_DING DONG!_

That must be them. I poured and coffee down the sink and made my way over to answer the door. Putting on my best face before meeting my next couple.

"Hell-Oh my god!" I gasped as I stared at the reporters and paparazzi, bombarding the couple, who practically just barged into my home. Slamming the door as quick as I could, I turned to face my new clients.

"Thanks, sorry about the lateness." The man know as 'Li Syaoran' said. He was a really gorgeous man. Dark messy hair, breath-taking eyes, lean and muscular body, tall and a real nice smile. Was this lady lucky or what? I looks much more hotter in real life! **_Stop it Sakura! Thats your client and more importantly, some woman's soon-to-be husband! _**Mentally slapping myself. I greeting the couple.

"Let's start that all over shall we. Hello, my names Sakura Kinimoto and it's a pleasure to meet." I shook hand with Li and then Sandy, who gave me a rather rude and critical stare. She had bright blue eyes, along with long golden locks. Perfectly tanned skin, long legs, full lip and a slim figure. She's the type of woman that any man would drop dead for. These two were a match made in heaven.

"Hello, My name's Li Syaoran, but you can call me Syaoran and this is my fiancee, Sand Wilkins." Syaoran said in a smooth voice.

"Before we start, would you like anything?" I asked politely.

"No, thank you. If we may?"

"Oh, yes of course. Follow me to my office." I lead them down the hallway to my office, making sure that I didn't trip in these shoes. "Take a seat."

**_Okay Sakura, time to get down to business. Professional style._** Getting out the necessary files. I flicked my hair behind my shoulders and cleared my voice. "Have you two set the official date for your wedding yet?" It looked as if Syaoran was about to answer, but Sandy beat him to it.

"Well, I thought that we'd go for sometime around April," Sandy said in a snobbish way. "I'd like this wedding to be soon." She can't be serious? April is just three flippin' weeks away!

"Can I suggest, that you have the wedding in June? That way we'd have enough time to prepare for it."

"Why three months away?!" I said, more like shouted.

"Because, you'll need to get a wedding dress, jewelry, entertainment, location, catering, guest numbers and loads more. Three weeks is too short for us to get all that stuff organized. Do you understand?"

"I guess you have a point," Sandy said not looking to bothered.

"We can decide the date later. I'll need you to fill in these, sign here, here and...here." I said indicating the signature places. While watching them sign the paper, I saw a huge and I mean HUGE rock on Sandy's finger. It was a three-carat yellow diamond ring. It.Was. Stunning! How much did he pay for a ring like that!?!

"That's a lovely ring you have," I complimented

"Thank you, Syaoran bought it. He wanted to get me something unique, something outta this world." She said, giving Syaoran a light peck on the check.

Well he certainly succeeded on that part. I'm surprised it hasn't weighed down her whole hand! Once they finished filling in their details and signing the sheet, I took a quick look at them and set them aside.

"Alright, you won't see me for three days, since I'll be busy making the schedule and contacting useful people. Here's my number, the line will be free for you to call me, whenever you need me." I handed them a card with my number on it. "We may also be leaving New York and traveling around, so keep a ready packed suitcase. Any questions?" I asked, I just realized something about this couple, they don't seem lovey dovey like.** _We'll there not really gonna put their love life out in the open are they?! God, you can be so dumb sakura!_** I silently cursed my inner-self.

"When you inform us, about the schedule?" Syaoran asked, looking-more like staring at me.

"I have all your details, so when its ready I can fax it, send it or personally deliver it to you." I shifted nervously, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Is that all?" I said, suddenly wishing and praying for this 'meeting' to be over.

"Yes, thank you." Both Syaoran and Sandy stood up. Walking them to their door I let them out and waiting until they entered their car before shutting the door. Shit! Why do I feel like I getting myself into some deep doggy doo-doo?

**Let the drama begin...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't wait to see how this story turns out!! please review this story and if you have any suggestions you're welcome to send them my way. I'm hoping this story will be a big hit. fingers crossed! I made this story as long as i could make it, because i may not update until every month, so i'll sort of be making up for that...hopefully.**

**till next time!**

**xx**


	2. London, here we come!

**It's been long time no see, right? Well I'm back and ready for action, I was suprised at how many reviews I got for one story, and I'm really happy about. So thank you very much, everyone who reviewed, I luv ya'll like a fat kid loves cake!! Plz keep the reviews coming in!!**

**:My Big Fat Fabulous Wedding:**

**02:London, here we come!**

My clients were over at my house, dicussing over the amount of guests we were going to have. So far we-_she _decieded on a least a thousand guest, from family members to friends, cousins, uncles, aunts, _ex-boyfriends_, business men and women, CEO's, other people probably classed in the highest part of society and of course little old me.

Sandy just kept on running her mouth up about how lovely and expensive her wedding dress was gonna be, not to mean the sheos, jewellry and other accessories. It was really starting to bug me and Syaoran just looked at me silently asking 'Is this gonna cost me a lot?'. You would have thought someone like him didn't mind spending thousands everyday, but strangely he did mind. And he didn't care to hide it either.

"Now, we need to find a venue for the weddin-" The little money brat, very rudely interupted me.

"Why can't we go shopping for the dress first?" She asked me. In situations like this, it is crucial that you remain as calm and professional as you can, so thats what I did. In a very rude, yet expressive and professional way.

"Look, Sandy. If we don't find a suitable venue to fit all of these guests in, the wedding won't go so well. Do you want that on your special day? It's better if we get the **important **things out of the way. Alright?" I said, plastering the most fakest smile on earth. God was she so stuck up! I could just imagine her saying 'Daddy said that the world revolved around me,'.

"Whatever!" Sandy said, looking uninterested, flicking off the invisible specks off her perfectly french manicured nails.

"Okay! So do you have anywhere in mind where you would like your wedding to be held?" I asked flipping through some documents, to avoid eye contact with them. She was making it extremely hard for me to keep my cool.

"Definitly Milan or London!" Sandy perked up a little. She was making all the decision, whilst Syaoran had to pay for everthing. Seems a little unfair.

"What about you Syaoran, have any ideas?"

"Yeah! Um..." I knew he wasn't paying attention, I guessed since half an hour ago. This couple was making it extremly hard for me to work and negotiate with them. "London?" Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Alright then London it is! I'll book three tickets to London. The trip will be scheduled in three days time. Eveything will be taken care of; accomadation, car hire for our stay and all the works. Everything will be taken care off. I'll contact you for any needed information. As alway, you're free to contact me on my number for any requests or such." I said in a professional voice. I felt like the boss. Walking them to the door I bid them farewell.

"See you soon," I waved goodbye for the second time. As soon as they left I started to work on getting the flight tickets sorted. This was gonna be a long day...

--A i r p o r t--

I waited at the airport, expecting my clients to be late, as always. I was dressed in a stone coloured long lin cardigan, dark deans and four inch buckle high leg boots. It's better to wear something that you'll be comfortable in, lord know how long the flight will be. Even thought it's first class, spending hours with those two may be a little more than I bargined for.

After ten minutes of waiting, I saw my clients walking or like escaping to my direction, with a laggage assistant, two BIG secruity gaurd and several paparazzi's after them. As the drew nearer, I enveloped in the bright flashes of the camera, blinding my eyes completely and the annoying sound of the camera's ticking off.

"This way," One of the gaurds said sheilding and leading us to the gate 5, while the other one was prevent the paparazzi's from doing anything derastic.

After handing in our tickets, we started boarding the plane. Syaoran took the window seat, Sandy took the Isles seat and guess who had to sit right in the middle. Little old me of course. God, just let this ride be over an done with. I sighed and rest my head on the lush head rest.

**_Please enjoy your flight on the British Airways. It's is a pleasure serving you all. This flight will be taking of in twenty minutes. Thank you._**

The fake, cheery voice, flowed through the speakers. I instantly regretted this day. Neither Sandy nor Syaoran have spoken a word to eachother. Normal couples who are about to be wedding blab on for ages and ages; well in the female case. But it seems as if they never even wanted to get married in the first place. Sandy was busy skimming through her Vouge magazine was going on to Elle magazine. Syaoran just stared at the window. But occasionally, turned and smiled at me.

What the hell is wrong with them? Oh well, I'm not a damn shrink, this is just business and I need to stay professional.

--L o n d o n--

After the long 32 hour flight, the plane finally landed. I couldn't wait to get out of that plane. Our taxi was parked outside. We hopped into the black, car. Funny, in london, they have balck taxi's in New york, the taxi's are yellow.

"Oxford street, here's the address, I handed the man a piece of paper, where the address of our hotel was scribbled on.

"Alright then," The man said in his english accent. "You not from ere then?" He asked, driving on the traffic filled streets.

"No, but I can't say I'm a stranger to London," I said, politley smiling. I sat back in my seat and stared back at the grey. gloomy skyies of london. So refreshing to be somewhere else.

--H o t e l--

The taxi driver stopped at the hotel. I stared up at the 20 story, glass building. This was our stop.

"Twenty quid," The taxi driver said, taking out our luggages for the boot. I took out the twenty bill and slapped it in his palm. "Good day, ma'am." The driver winked then drove off to his next destination.

"Right this way," I said, leading them through the automatic door. I stopped at the reception and smirked at a long time friend. "Carol, how are you." I beamed.

"Sakura! Nice to see you again. On another business trip?"

"Yes. I've booked two room here under my name." I spoke in my oh-so professional voice. Carol typed in my name and the result came up.

"Yes, room 215 and 213. Enjoy your stay. Thank you." Carol replied, handing me two set of keys. We took a very quiet elevator ride up to the top floor. I could see the scenary, through the glass enclosed elevator. The one thing that caught my eye was the London eye.

With the soft 'ding' the elvator doors opened. We had arrived to our destination. I stopped at the room which Sandy and Syaoran would be staying at. I handed the keys to Syaoran.

"This is were you'll be staying. I've been using the hotel company for ages, the service is fantastic. I'm sure you won't have any problems, but if you do, my room is two doors down. Just inform me and I'll get to the bottom of it. You'll have two hours to do whateve you want. I'll stop by and hand you the schedule for our stay here. Is there any thing else?"

"No." Was Sandy's reply.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon." I said, turning away and opening my hotel room door. I stepped into the imacculately designed room. The wall were white and one was a complete wall of windows, with white drapes. A white TV unit was placed against the wall, where the plasma screen was placed on. One large red curve sofa was placed in the middle of the room along with a glass coffee table. A two seater glass dinning table was placed beside the window wall with a vase and a single red rose put on top. The floors were of balck marble and tea lights were incorparated into the ceiling.

This place was amazing. I guess my stay would be so bad after all. I dragged my suitcase into my lush room that was connected to a bathroom and a walk in closet. What I really need is a nice warm bath. I turned on the hot water tap and let the water run. Plugging the drainage hole up, I watched as the was filled up the bath. Turning off the tap, I poured in some very expensive and ruch smelling substance into the water and roughly raked my hand through the water until I had a thick layer of foam.

Stripping down, I climbed into the bath tub and submerged my self underneath the inviting waters. Ah, this was the life. I lay there for some time playing with the bubbles.

--C h a p t e r E n d--

**Long time no see huh. well I'm back. Tell me what you think. I'm going start updating super fast, but I'll need your influence to do so, so keep those lubbyly reviews coming in. So sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't comment.**


	3. Diamond and Rubies

**Hey everyone I wrote this chapter to celebrate the new year. Woohoo to 2008 hello 2009!!! Sorry I haven't been very good with updates. I'm busy with school and family life, you all know how it is. But I have done it and I will try my best.**

**My Big Fat Fabolous Wedding**

**0 3**

_**Diamonds and Rubies **_

I really didn't see any point in bothering to wait for my clients. Sandy being the way thatshe is, would have probably taken forever and a day to get ready, even though it is kinda crud, I can't help but say it.

We decided to meet in Hatton Gardens, a top class jeweller in London. With the reputation of this store, Syaoran wouldn't be leaving anytime soo**n**, neither would I for that matter. This job was becoming more and more demanding with each passing client. No doubt that the wedding **was going to be** a great success, but I fell that somehow this wedding may not be one of my best works. I just hope..no pray that for once I'm wrong about things.

Hatton gardens wasn't a far as I anticipated it to be, just a taxi ride and a short walk and I stood face to face with the crystal clear windows of the spectacular store. The store held class, integrity and sophistication. The marble floors were sparkling clean and the long, tall, deep velvet draperies stood out, bold and rich.

A middle aged woman, with reddish-brown hair smile brightly at me. You know one of those fake smiles that say 'I-don't-care-so-long-as-you-buy-the-most-expensive-things-and-I-get-my-pay'. She flashed me one of those smiles, showing off the pearly white.

In her hands I could see that she was holding 'The Sun' newspaper. And you would never guess who was on the cover...Syaoran and Sandy, surprise surprise. I have to purchase one of those sometime today.

The woman stepped forward and held out her hand, with that same smile plastered on her face. "Hello, Miss Kinimoto? I've read all about you in the newspapers. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand vigorously.

Lady you barely know me, I found myself thinking. What else was I suppose to say to that, except "It's a pleasure to meet you too...?" I had the same smile plastered on my face, but my eyes told a different story.

"Angela Jones, call me Angela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela. I'm terribly sorry for the wait but, you see my clients haven't arrived yet, so until they do show up I can't start anything."

"Oh, that's fine. Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? A cup of tea or coffee?"

Normally, I would have declined but today, I skipped out on breakfast and my stomach wasn't cooperating with so I ended up sitting in one of those fancy, plush chairs with a cup of tea and a magazine.

Ten minutes passed by...thirty...forty-five and finally and hour had passed by until Your royal highness and Her royal pain arrived. Sandy walked right by, having no sense of shame or even regret that she was and hour late, dressed in a strapless Ivory dress that ending two inches above her knees, a black Chanel jacket and jewelled high heels. Her eyes were covered by over sized sunglasses and her blond hair fell, left out.

"I'm very sorry, for our late arrival, but you know how ruthless reporters are nowadays," Syaoran apologized, with a grin. I must say, it doesn't take a smarty pants the IQ of 120 to figure out why Sandy wanted to marry this guy. Syaoran was pretty good looking and that Dior suit was making him look even more appealing.

"Angela, these are my clients Mr Li Syaoran and Miss Sandy Wilkins."

"Hello, it's such a pleasure to meet you, please call my Angela." She put on the smile again, shaking their hands, offering them a seat and beverages. After everyone got settled down, we got down to business.

"So, shall we start of with the wedding bands?" Angela asked.

Sandy scoffed and waved the idea aside. "Wedding bands?! No no no no! _**We **_would like to start with the bridal wear." The 'we' meaning 'I'. I could only roll my eyes at how pathetic she was being. Only caring about what she wanted whilst Syaoran had to pay for it all. Sandy was someone I knew I wouldn't see eye to eye to, being the selfish and inconsiderable woman she was.

"As you wish." Angela pulled out several boxes of jewellery. At that moment Sandy's eyes lit up. You could probably see them shining like diamonds even if the lights we switched of. "Let's start of with the rings, shall we?" Angela gave a toothy smile her pearly whites shining, impeccably. This was where the rich bitch and her money grubby paws feasted on any shiny rock her eyes could catch.

By the end of it all Sandy had: a white gold diamond encrusted wedding band, a white gold diamond cluster ring, a classic white gold diamond bracelet, a diamond choker and gold diamond studs. And THAT was only for the wedding reception. For he actual party, she also got a: 17 inch genuine ruby and topaz gems, ruby and diamond droplets.

Altogether Syaoran had spent: £3,328.96 on jewellery and Sandy carried 13 1/2 worth of carats home. I feel sorry for him, to have to see a guy like him getting in married to a woman like her. I've seen things like this happen before and these marriages only tend to last from four to six months, mainly because the partner love money more then each other, it may have been arranged or the issue of children may be a problem. I mean there are a lot more problems but these are the ones the keep reoccurring.

We scheduled to have lunch before meeting with Tomoyo. The Clos Maggoire was a very classy restaurant, beautifully designed and very elegant. I booked us in with our reservations and Sandy looked somewhat impressed but I didn't come here to impress her I came here to eat, the whole skipping out on breakfast thing really didn't work for me.

I order char-grilled wild scallops with Ratte potatoes and watercress colis, Sandy had the same whereas Syaoran ordered a more meaty meal; Pan fried duck with stuffed chicken wing and lentil salad.

"So **S**akura, tell me a little bit about yourself," Syaroan asked casually as he sipped his glass of white wine.

"Well, you know when you get to that stage of life, where you don't know exactly what you wanna do? I went through that for years. You know how it is. I did a few odd jobs here; working in cafes and stuff. I graduated from university and luckily my dad had a few connections and I landed a job in this department and here I am. Oh and I only have one older brother, but trust me if you knew him, **one** would be enough. And you?" It wasn't half bad, having a conversation with him, apart from the fact that Sandy always had to scoff here and there. Byotch!

"Well I'm twenty-four, My father died when I was four. I have four older sister and trust me, one older brother doesn't seem so bad, compared to what I have. I graduated university with a business degree and everything my father held, in terms of business and wealth, was passed onto me. I have **two** nieces and that's about it really." Syaoran ended with that smirk of his. I really didn't want to ask Sandy, but she was my client and as I much as I wanted to ignore her and focus on Syaoran, I could see the headings for news paper now if I did**:**

**"SECRET AFFAIR BETWEEN CLIENT AND PLANNER!"**

**"SANDY VS. KINOMOTO...THE BATTLE FOR LI!"**

**"LOOK OVER THERE...IT'S THE WEDDING CRASHER!"**

Yes I know it seem a bit wild and far-fetched, but things had a way of happening. First it's starts out with a small convo like now, then the rumors start flying around from anonymous people, then paparazzi take pictures of me and my client, reporters are on our case and BAM! All this lands in tomorrow's newspapers before I can even blink, then their families slate on me, next thing you know I'm out of a job and living on the street next to a drunk hobo, who believes any cat that comes along is a long lost ancestor! Like I said, it seems crazy, but thing like this can happen. Although being associated to famous people can have it's ups and it can also have it's downs; you're exposed to all kind of things happening to you.

I just had to do it. Come one Sakura you can do it, just four stinkin' words! "How about you, Sand-!" Saved by my cell. It was Tomoyo-at times like these, I just love her so! For the first time ever, I actually gave her a genuine smile. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for me for a bit." I quickly legged it to the bathroom.

"Tomoyo, I love you so much. Bless you!" I screamed into the phone.

_"Sakura are you okay?"_

"Yeah, course I am. I'm just so happy to hear your voice. Have I told you that you are a blessing from above."

_"Uh huh, are sure you're not just saying that because I got you away from Sandy?"_

"No...why would you think that?! Totally absurd!!"

_"Yeah...anyways, I just called to make sure we are still on for today?"_

"Yeah, now you'll finally get to meet that _**woman**_!"

_"Yep, I'm looking forward to meeting the __**woman**__. Just make sure you get on time, I have a surprise for you!"_

"What is it?! Tomoyo, stop laughing like that! No seriously don't do it. It's scary."

_"See ya later!"_

Gosh! She so screwed me over. Whatever it is that she needs to tell me can't be good...well at least for my health anyways. She's planning something real dirty for me, I can just feel it. I have a sixth sense when it comes to dodgy things. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Tomoyo is a very interesting character, she does this thing with her eyes and then her laugh goes really high pitched and then she'll start choking on her laugh, and that's only when she's hiding something from me. Imagine her when she's lying, caught lying and caught eavesdropping. But the worse has got to be when she's drunk. Something just occurred to me...this day may never actually end for me...and now I'm flippin pissed!

**And...C U T !**

**Till Next Time...**

**M A D D ii E -x**


End file.
